Love Her Not
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: A Shannon and Pacifica Tribute...What happens next after the peace on their world? Now that everything's fine and no one's chasing after her, what happens next?
1. A New Beginning

heloow! Its me again....**flamecca** at your service te-hee! To begin with, the reason why I started this fanfic was that because I wasn't really contented of the ending of Scrapped Princess. I've watch this anime two years ago and my reaction of the ending was that - _duh ~ it ended that way?_ Hehe its coz the ending really bugs me a lot and my mind keeps on wondering over and over again. Questions such as - _With whom does Pacifica really ended up? What happens next after the peace on earth? te-hee..._

Oh well, why would I bother with the original ending, anyway? If I'm not contented, then, I'll make my own ending! fwuahahahaha! (menacing laugh) And because I'm rooting for Shannon and Pacifica since of the beginning then of course my fanfic will be pair by the two! gyahahahahaha moe! moe! moe! Oh crap just never mind me now, I'm just in the middle of exaggerating fwauhahaha! (fangirl mode)

* * *

**Anyways, Here You GO!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"A New Beginning**"

The sun shines highly up in the cloudless-blue sky, the surroundings are refreshing, and the essence of summer breeze is everywhere. Everything now is alright, the war between humans and peacemakers finally ended. Finally at peace.

This world is now living with peace. No need for me to hide and I won't be traveling from place to place anymore, there are no soldiers nor Grendell's followers that will haunt me. No one would want me dead now, no more to be scared of.

The prophecy finally revealed the truth behind my existence and I was thankful that during those times of despair, Shannon – nii and Raquel – neechan stayed by my side, always protecting me. Always.

I don't need to hide my identity. And finally I could make friends as many as I can. I can go to school just like a normal girl would do. I can eat fried omelet as much as I can and everything else. I have now my freedom. And at last, the dream that I have been craving for so long was granted – to live happily. And live a normal life together with my family: Shannon–nii and Raquel–neechan.

And of course my friends–Leopld Scorpse, who's in the middle of training to become a fully grant knight and, Winnia. Ah ~ she is now living happily together with Christopher Armalite, and actually, they're having a second baby. All of them are busy in their life but still they manage to pay a visit on us.

My twin brother Forsyth is currently the king and was crowned last year. I'm totally happy for him. He invited me to live with him in the palace but… I refused. Because I prefer living in a normal life and I want to stay at my foster brother and sister's side. Though we are living in a small peasant house, for me, it's a paradise…a great paradise.

Fresh air, greenly grass, and a peaceful place. This is now where I live, a new life…_a new beginning._

"Oi Pacifica! If you're done with the clothes then COME and help me with these!" it was my brother, Shannon who is probably cutting lumbers at the back.

"Owright! Coming!"

Shannon was perspiring all over and was seen holding an axe. Packs of wood that have been already cut to small pieces were seen scattering in the ground at his side. The golden-hair pouted her lips and complained,

"Shannon–nii, don't tell me you want me to pile up those woods?"

Shannon glares at her and said,

"Isn't it obvious? If you like, you cut these woods and I'll be the one piling those scattered pieces. You choose."

"Ugh! It's a man's work Shannon-nii! Why won't you do it yourself?"

Pacifica frown her brows and rested her hands on the waist. Shannon just took a deep sigh after seeing his spoiled sister's reaction. As usual, he couldn't rely on her. He'd ask her many times for little help but at the end, he will do whole chores and works.

_A lazy, stubborn princess._ He uttered.

"OKE! Oke, just go and get some refreshments Pacifica!" he shouted and decided to get back to his work.

"Roger!"

She smiled as she saluted then went off inside the house. Since her sister Raquel is not around, (she went off searching for new herbs and magic ingredients), Pacifica has no choice but make the refreshment alone.

She lazily opened the wooden drawer at the kitchen and saw a pack of lemons, and nothing else was there.

She looked around to find something new but _– gosh –_ it seemed her brother hasn't gone to market yet! Leaving her no choice, she went back to where the drawer is and picked up the lemons. She prepared the table and searched for the knife.

'_Oh well ~ how am I suppose to start? I'm not use to these kind of stuffs, gezz..'_

She knew that lemons need to be cut but she cannot use the knife so well, just simply because she isn't the one doing the chores. Well, Shannon does.

Clak…clak…

Pacifica started cutting the lemons, dividing it into two. The moment she is going to cut the second one, it then slides from the slippery knife and poof~the lemon jump off from her hands and fell on the floor.

She pouted her arrogant lips while her eyebrows almost meet.

"Ugh! This knife is stupid! It scares the lemon and jumps off_!" (Uh – oh, who's the stupid one here? Te-hee!)_

She picked another lemon and she held it tightly now, positioning the knife and then…

"**Pacifica!** You're too slow! Where's my refreshment?"

Her brother shouted from the back in a sudden, startling her, and because of that she clumsily slides the knife at the wrong way. Instead for the lemon, she cut herself in the middle finger.

"Ouch!" she burst and then blood came out.

'_I'll sue you for this Shannon – nii_.' She demanded while licking her cut finger.

**And so, minutes later…**

Shannon had finish cutting the lumbers and was now standing firmly; his left leg was resting above a piled woods. He used a white towel to fan himself. As he sighted Pacifica going towards him, holding a tray of refreshment he has demanded awhile ago, he smirk.

Uncontrollably, he focused his vision at her lovely sister. Her golden curly hair is shining under the bright sunshine and it really suits her angelic-innocent face.

'_Angelic? FAh ~ only her face_,' he uttered.

He couldn't possibly believe that his sister grew up to such a beautiful lady. He himself will admit it, that his sister Pacifica is such a beauty. And he is proud of it.

"Shannon – nii…"

Pacifica called as she was now in front of him. But apparently, her brother's mind was flying elsewhere, so she called out again, closely to his ears, "Shannon –niiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Aw! You don't need to shout Pacifica!" he exclaimed while covering his ears.

The golden-spoiled brat then answered,

"Here's your refreshment but you aren't hearing anything. So I shouted, what's wrong with that?"

'_It's because these damn eyes were looking at you thoroughly. Damn it why!'_

He picked a glass of lemon juice on the tray and said,

"Nothing. I'm just seeing something, that's why."

"Seeing what?" she asked and he chuckled.

"An unbearable ugliness in front of me."

**Silence.**

…

……

**....................**

**............................**

**A huge silence…**

**..................................**

**.....................................**

**........................................**

**...............................................**

**An extreme silence**…

………**..........................................**

…………**.................................................**

…………………**................................................**

**Then the wind blows suddenly…whoosh~**

"**You – ugly what?"**

She exclaimed. As she recovers from deep shock, she points her right hand angrily at him. She added, "How could you say that to me Shannon-nii!?"

He chuckled as he sipped the juice.

"Why? It was just an honest compliment from an honest brother."

"You call that a compliment? Eeeh !~ give me back my refreshment Shannon – nii! You don't deserve any at all!"

Pacifica's anger echoed as she was trying to grab the glass of juice from her brother. Shannon lifted it laughingly but she kept on trying to reach for it, although she could not. In occurrence of that matter, Shannon saw the bandaged finger of Pacifica, unintentionally. A frown was seen on his face,

"Did you cut yourself Pacifica?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

She quickly grabbed it back and hid it at her back,

"It's nothing. Just a scratch Shannon – nii."

"Let me see." He said reaching her hand.

"No, why would I? hmp!"

She pouted stepping few steps backward. Actually, it's not a big deal for her; she was just playing hard-to-get because she was piss at him, saying that she was ugly.

"I'm serious Pacifica! If it is not treated properly, it will cause infection. Come here!"

Pacifica just smiles teasingly and stuck her tongue out at him. "Bleh!"

"Pacifica!" Shannon shouted.

He runs off towards her…

But the moment he grabbed her hand, he stepped over a rock and fell.

Yet he managed to control his weight in order he won't land hardly on Pacifica. However, their faces are now just inches away from each other, causing Pacifica to blush for slightly. And she does not understand why she would.

'_Ah'_ is the only word he could utter.

He didn't expect that this kind of scenario will happen, in any chance; he blinked his eyes but seemed he was still fascinated by the girl's innocent beauty. He was mesmerized. ENCHANTED.

He cannot move and same goes to Pacifica. It turns out that the world and time had stop from revolving, their eyes were glued to each other, staring with each other.

Shannon felt a sudden thump on his heart but pain enveloped him afterwards.

'_She is my younger sister, Pacifica Casull…'_

She knows very well that she is blushing, at first she wondered why. She thought her brother was just too attractive, but now that he was this close to her, she would definitely blush and somehow feels……..embarrass?

The wind blows again…and it slowly swayed Shannon's black and long pony-tailed hair, as if dancing together with the wind. Somehow, the two of them are likely frozen mannequins; they didn't even realize _that someone's arrival_.

"Pacifi – ca?"

A brown-haired man who was standing beside them uttered mixed with of little confusion. He has white linen clothe wrap around his forehead and wears a fascinating armor of a knight and with a sword under the sheath on his waist. A white horse is seen a few distances away.

Well, he is no other than but _Leopold Scorpse _– Pacifica's loyal till death suitor. Or something likes that.

He was (_a moment ago) _standing there but the two haven't notice his unexpected arrival. He saw that Pacifica blush and he felt really jealous because of that, though he knew there was no need to feel such way. However, a sudden confusion and somehow rivalry pops on his jealous mind when he noticed and saw the way Shannon was staring at Pacifica.

_Strange…_

As they heard that familiar voice, both of them were startled. Shannon quickly stood up and upon recognizing that it was Leopold, he frowned.

"Leo!"

Pacifica yell cheerfully as Shannon help her to stand.

"It's good to see you."

"Ha ha err – needs to tell you something. But first, here – beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." He handed the bouquet of red roses at her. She thanked him afterwards.

"Leo! Pacifica! It is more convenient inside the house." Shannon said and turns to his sister, "And I still need to check your cut – you brat!"

Pacifica chuckled and then went away to get the tray of refreshment she placed above the piled lumbers.

"You love her, don't you?"

Leopold asked all of a sudden. Shannon stiffened for awhile but then answered him calmly with a smile. Whether it was fake or not, Leopold couldn't tell.

"Of course, she's my sister."

And without waiting for reply, Shannon then turned to walk away.

'_That's not it…that's not what I meant.'_

Leopold with a gloomy face, uttered within.

* * *

_**that's all for chapter one...i just hope you have like and enjoy it. **_

_**anyway, I'm not even so sure if someone's reading this...fwuahaha!**_


	2. His Predicament

**Chapter Two**

**His Predicament**

"Pacifica, dinner's ready."

Shannon called out as he made a slight knock on the door.

The blonde girl answered ''coming" in a low tune and headed her way to exit. As she opened the door and saw her brother's lazy face, she pouted and sighed deeply, remembering something that had bother her conscience a lot.

Shannon pokes her nose.

"What's with that face?"

She pouted more and stabbed his brother with a menacing stare, but in the end, she said nothing. And sighed.

"If he bothers you, then why did you reject him in the first place?" he means Leopold.

Pacifica then wore a teary eye, for she almost wanted to cry. She felt guilty and somehow she blamed herself for hurting Leo's feelings. She did not want to hurt him because he is a dear friend. And she really likes Leo, as a friend though.

A moment ago, Leo came to pay a visit but it was not only a friendly visit.

_**FLASH BACK....**_

"Pacifica, I...mean, you know my feelings for you. It's not for a friend. I love you Pacifica as a woman, that's why if you won't mind ~…"

Leo said sincerely and paused; he inserted his right hand at his pocket and showed her a small red box.

"I want to propose properly, will you please allow me, Pacifica?"

The golden hair lady widened her emerald eyes as Leo opened the small box and just then a diamond ring was shining magnificently inside.

Shannon who sat in front of Pacifica wore a disgusted face.

Proposing like that gives him uneasy feelings. Plus, he found it so bothersome. And somehow he was bored and wanted to choke seeing their lovely-couple mode.

The older Casull crossed his legs and sighed. _'Is that how young men these days propose to a girl? Oi you flirty knight, I'll be much happier if you will ask for my permission first.' _

"Ahn, ne Leo I can't-"

She worded but was unable able to finish.

_'Uwaaah what shall I do? What shall I do? I never thought Leo was this serious about me! He really loves me? But we are just friends and that is all I feel for him.' _

She turns her sight at her brother, trying to seek for any advice or opinion about this matter. But Shannon just shoved his hand indicating that she must solve it herself.

When she said nothing, Leo continues,

"But I am not forcing to have your answer now Pacifica. I just want to propose this time because someone might make moves ahead of me." He now stares eerily at Shannon. "You won't mind, right, future Onii-chan?(older brother)"

He emphasizes the tone at the last part in which irritates Shannon more.

"As long as Pacifica's happy I won't mind." he stood up unpleasantly and continued,

"Tell him what you really feels Pacifica. It's your own choice, not ours, and absolutely not mine." He then walks away, leaving them behind in the sala. Grudgingly.

_'Damn it! How dare he call me Onii-chan!!!' _Shannon cursed to him self as he walks away from them.

Pacifica felt disappointed when her brother gave his approval at Leo's proposal. But she's totally mad at him because he had left her behind alone with Leo.

However, though she knew that Leo's love for her is really pure, she still cannot accept his proposal.

She must not lie at her own feelings. She loves Leo for just being a friend. And if she'll accept him, then, she might end up hurting Leo.

But if she will reject his feelings, then, he will be hurt too!

'_What shall I do? What now?'_

When Leo grabbed her hands and pressed it gently, her heart suddenly thumps.

Forcefully, she smiled and said,

"Leo, actually I am grateful for your love."

'_Uwah, what am I saying! He might misunderstand me! Why can't I just say it straightly and tell him that I don't love him such the way he loves me??? You foolish brother, why leave me alone?!'_

"Pacifica..." he hushed while leading Pacifica's hand at him much closer, and then he kissed her hand.

She immediately grabbed her hand back and in a blushing face she exclaimed,

"No, Leo that's not it! I, I am sorry I can't accept your feelings. I love you but as a friend, I am not worthy for the love you feels! That's why I certainly cannot accept this proposal." She bowed her head at him.

Leo wore a gloomy face, and on his eyes there was the _pain._

"Is that the final answer, Pacifica?"

She nodded. She is still bowing her head unable to see him straight to the eyes.

"Then, look at me while you're saying that. Or is it, you love someone else?" The man said painfully.

'_Love someone else? What? Of course there's no one, how could he say that!'_

She immediately looks at him and their eyes met. She said,

"There's no one. I am not interested in that kind of relationship right now, Leo. Haha, why are you saying that in a sudden!"

"I see. If that's the case, then, I still have the hope to consider. Though I'm sorry for this sudden proposal Pacifica, and don't worry, I do respect your decision. I may not be able to come here often times after this for I am to focus on my training, but, I hope as I come back you would finally learn to love me."

Leo said desperately while putting back the small box on his pocket. He looks so sad...

'_Did I hurt him? Did I?'_

**AND that ENDS the Flashbacking...**

"Uwah Shannon-nii am I so bad? I hurt him, did I not?"

Pacifica burst out while clinging into Shannon, burying herself on his chest. That surprised Shannon and felt his heart seemingly want to pop out from him. What the!

"Hey hey, don't just hug me all of a sudden. Are you crying or something, its annoying you know."

He said while changing his head to the right side, avoiding Pacifica's adorable face, with that matching puppy eyes. Ah, surely his sister is just so cute.

"Shannon-nii, even though he said it's okay I think he hates me now."

The girl continued, now lifting up her head staring at him with a troubled face.

_Thump..thump...thump. This is bad..._

Shannon pinched her cheeks and said with a bit of irritation,

"You're thinking too much! It's not time for that childish attitude, Raquel and dinner is waiting." He pushed her gently away from him.

_Don't. Come. So. Close. To. ME. _

Shannon uttered within as he slowly looked down.

"You're acting like an old man Shannon-nii."

Pacifica pouted, her puppy eyes earlier were now backing to her usual spoiled emerald eyes. The girl just then headed ahead of him and, with a grimacing face which left him unable to move.

Pacifica's eyes were glowing as she saw the food on the table that looked delicious as always! She eyed upon the omelets, her favorite one, and she drools.

'_Uwah, they look so yummy as always! Really, Sister Raquel knows what I love most. Fo fo fo fo fo. They're mine!'_

She hurried herself and stared hungrily at the food on the table.

"Pacifica, avoid touching the table, you might end devouring everything. Wait till Shannon's here." Warned Raquel, she's wiping her wet hands in the apron she wears.

The girl did just pout her arrogant lips and grabbed a chair to sit. Raquel took off her apron and sit in front of Pacifica, "Where's Shannon? I thought he went up to call you."

"Yeah, he's still upstairs. Niichan is an old man that's why he walks too slow haha." Pacifica laughs timidly while covering her mouth, trying not to laugh so loud. But she never realized that the _said_ old man was already at her back, face with unfathomable anger.

"Who's the old man here, _huh_?" Shannon asked with face of an angered lion, his one hand is above Pacifica's shoulder and intends to put a slight force there.

"Uwah, I'm just joking Niichan!"

His sister retorted and lifted up to face him who looks like a wild lion that had escape from the zoo.

"I'm just twenty, **twenty** Pacifica!" the pony tailed man answered back in a pissed tone, glaring daggers at her.

Raquel who was annoyed (though she was smiling) on their siblings quarrel then spoke up,

"Oh my, oh my, can you two stop glaring with each other. Its dinner time, Shannon please sit down now." She said.

"Fah!"

Shannon rumbled and decided to sit next on Raquel instead of Pacifica.

The youngest girl just wore a confuse look, wondering why her brother acted suddenly pissed. But in the end she just smiled and teasingly said,

"Shannon-nii looks cute even though he's old. Nyahaha."

Shannon though pissed off wore a bit of crimson red on his face, however he had covered his hand half of his face in order them not see him blushing.

And he then coughs intentionally.

Raquel laughs silently, apparently saw that Shannon blushed.

After that dinner, Shannon went outside to take some fresh air...and to calm his temper as well as his mind.

Lately, he's been acting really weird and, as if he's not on his usual self, again.

He had realized it before but decided to keep it, for it wouldn't do any good.

However, it's not doing **well** now either!

Because lately, his sister is too clingy on him and it troubles him a lot, because he feels something about her that he **shouldn't** have. And in order to hide those feelings, he would end up quarreling with her. He is annoyed, pissed, and troubled, and every time they're so close he is unable to think clearly, he could even hear the thumping of his own heart.

And he hates those feelings. Even now, he cannot still admit and accept it.

'_Geez...' _He sighed and laid on the soft grass, staring at the twinkling stars above. Maybe that would calm him a little bit. Maybe.

He looks above but for only to **show** him the appearance that he hated to see right now. Her lips are soft and red, and her cheeks that are pale are seemingly waiting to be caressed, her curly hair that is blissfully golden makes him want to touch and smell, and her eyes that are emerald are so tempting which makes him drown in the world of nowhere...

'_What the! Staring at the stars is not helping at all! This won't calm me even a little bit, it makes the situation even worst! What am I thinking in the first place??????! Oh father and mother, it seems I committed a sin that is really unforgivable!'_

He rose up and covered his face with both of his hands and then, he **coursed**.

"ALRIGHT! I admit it, I admit it! I really **love** her, and so WHAT??!"

He squeezes the grass that he's been holding on his one hand. He can't take it anymore.

He had denied his feelings for Pacifica for a ling time, but now, he cannot even sleep and think clearly because of that. He had denied it and was thinking that it was just a sister-complex. But now it's different. Completely different from what he thought to be!

"Uwah, you love someone Shannon-nii?!"

Shannon almost jumps out.

He could feel that his heart is going to burst, or rather maybe just like that. He then turned shockingly his sight at his back and, with a frown face, he said,

"Don't talk in a sudden at people's back, you brat! And why are you here!?" he shouted at her.

Pacifica came closer and sat down beside him.

"Eh, I never thought that you love someone, Niichan. I feel really jealous." She said lowly and though she was just trying to tease him, somehow what she said is the truth.

Shannon almost choked, _'Jealous, she says?'_

He answered her, "You meant it wrong, I don't love someone such as the way you though it to be."

'_Lie! Of course, it's a big lie! I'm not stupid, there's no way I will tell you about whom I love! Because its YOU, you annoyingly - spoiled - brat sister!'_

"Eh, Niichan is denying it! I heard you shouting about admitting that you love **her**, who is it?" she insisted, not satisfied at her brother's answer.

"I told you, it's not like that. And stop meddling with my problem, can you?" he said while looking above.

"So that's it! You are facing a problem of love!" She exclaimed.

"Enough, Pacifica! You know nothing." Shannon is really piss now. '_My, this brat always gives me a __predicament.'_

Pacifica leans on his shoulder swiftly but gently,

"Ne, Niichan why can you not tell me? I can be of help you know." She said, but it's not what she really wanted to say.

'_I wonder who's the girl, Niichan. I never seen you with a girl, who is she Niichan?'_

"Do I know her?"

He closed his eyes and answered,

"Yes, you know her...very well."

"Ah, then its better that you must not really name her, I will feel really envious of her. And perhaps I might attack her! I may put grudge on her because... she took my Niichan." She said and leans closer to him.

'_Yeah, you mustn't know her. You will avoid me if that's the case...Pacifica.'_

"It's getting cold here. You better go inside now Pacifica." He said while pushing her head away from his shoulder.

"Hmn..." she moaned.

_'My, how dare you to sleep here so suddenly. You're so __**unpredictable**__, Pacifica.'_ He then stood up and lifted her gently with his arms.

_'However, that's one of the reasons why I love you.'_

"I Love You." he whispered.

It's as if, I have committed a sinful act...

No, it's **unforgivable** because I love my younger sister.

I am not a worthy brother...so it seems.

But, I really love her. Only her.


	3. Whirlwind Kiss

Disclaimer: I forgot to post this before—I do not own the anime. I wish I was, woot.

A/N: Uh, hello everyone. I am so sorry for the long, delayed update. Supposedly, I was going to discontinue this fanfic for the reason that, firstly: I thought no one would like it and no one was interested in my idea, second: Our internet connection at home was disconnected, blame my father 'cause he cut it off intentionally, third: I'm super-busy at school and couldn't find enough time to write again (but I'm still writing, lol) and lastly: I couldn't find any beta reader that's willing to edit my stories, I'm poor in grammar etcetera…but because some of my readers' seem to have liking it, and someone PM'ed me that she'll be waiting for the next chap—uh, I was again motivated to write more! Horaah.

This chapter is dedicated for StrangeoneXD who has been my loyal reader of this fanfic! Thank you for motivating me to write more, I hope you'll like this chapter. This is for you dear.

Chapter Three: Whirlwind Kiss

Shannon contemplates a wary look at the petite figure at his front, who smiles back oddly at him.

"Papa!" she says and Shannon step aback, a confound profile fastens his usually composed visage. Obsidian eyes narrowed when the child took a hold on his cloak, grasping him tightly as she continued to address him, "Papa!"

"W-what?" Shannon asks, voice trembles in shock.

"Don't leave me again, Papa." Answers the girl, and before Shannon could even blink his eyes, she's been already cuddling him, not a single sign of settling him free—the ponytailedman is unable thenceforth to produce any sound; not that he can't, but he's just merely astounded that he can't pinpoint his vocal cords which seem to malfunction unreasonably.

Gaining back his normal self, Shannon sighs— a sonorous-uneasy one and curves his right knee onto the ground, hands tediously situated a pair of bag crammed of groceries aside his feet. With his chin above the girl's cinnamon head, Shannon snatches and grips both her shoulders, and shrugs her very lightly, "Look, you're mistaken. I am not your father."

"Yes, you are." The girl insisted. An unmistakably pout on her innocent lips made Shannon massaged his aching temples.

"Here. You can have all of it." Shannon surrenders, hands exploring inside the bag and offers the child a handful of bagels. When the child did not take his kind offering, the ponytailed sighed and took the initiatives. He grabs for her small hands and plunks the bagels on her pallid palms. He pats the girl's head with an undeniably reassurance, he picks up the paper bag and gets to his feet to turn and walk away.

"Papa…" he hears the child murmurs in despair.

'_How could a father abandon his child in this perilous town?'_Shannon grumbles within. A lot of irresponsible mankind is starting to upsurge its number. In this irrefutable deceitful world there are those arising deceitful ones.

At that very juncture, dark clouds cover swiftly the blue-vivid sky and droplets started to pour out of the blue. What a strange weather it is, he left home with a brightly sun amid the blue sky and no such sign of rain that is to come. Even the weather is being deceitful nowadays.

He feels lucky to always having an umbrella with him every time he goes off to town and shops. Tragically, all these things he went to buy were not his—foods, new brassieres, panties, and an impossibly dozens of eggs—all of those were demands from his younger sister, Pacifica. Who else could it be, only his younger sister has the large stomach for eating oodles of omelets.

'_Tsk, the spoiled brat.'_ Shannon reprimands. He doesn't even know why he is doing this, and he can't imagine how he easily succumbs to his sister's inhumane demands towards him, he who is an elder. Older brother, such as. Well, it's not that they're blood related, but it still counts.

The tiny drops become uneven and a downpour spoils the atmosphere. He opens the black umbrella he has and shelters himself under it, but then, Shannon awkwardly halts from his rapid pace. And with a guilty look he glances at the child he left behind. The girl is soaking wet.

'_My, my.'_ He hisses as he sluggishly walks rearward.

'_Nah, I have a feeling this has happened before.'_ He added.

The troubled man slowly traces his way back and shelters the child under his umbrella, and the girl smiles cheerfully in return, as she exclaims—"Papa!"

"Where are your parents?"Shannon asks her, he is on his limits. To worsen his already unpleasant day due to the sudden rainfall, Shannon declares it _is_ indeed the worst day when the girl shamelessly points a finger at him. Her insincere answer to his concern question. Nah.

"Alright, you come with me." Shannon says, "but we'll find your real father when the rain stops. You can't stay with us. And—hey," Shannon pauses as he guides the girl on the way, "I'm not your father. Understand?"

The girl nods and said, "Papa is weird this day."

"?"

Shannon sighs and completely capitulates. Calling him 'papa' kind of pisses him, it gives him an indirect notion that he's, well, to Pacifica's own perspective—he's old and such. Why, he is only twenty-two, is that even a reasonable age for him to be listed under names of old townsfolk? Surely, Pacifica will laugh at him if she hears this child mistakenly views him as her father. Papa or what. Whatever. Pacifica has nothing to do with it.

"Why does she always invade my thoughts, anyway? That spoiled brat, always ruining my peaceful mind." The ponytailed massages his temples.

Well, it was no doubt that he loves Pacifica and that he sees her to _more_ than a sister—occasionally though— but that incest fact has been tormenting him, taunting his preoccupied mind for many, many months already. And he was really stressed over that matter and was just trying to deny it repeatedly.

There is no way he has to continue this stupid feeling he have, no way. When he thinks of Pacifica, he bears on his mind that his _love_ for her is just a mere sisterly-complex, an enormous love for his younger sister. And that alone. Nothing else greater than that.

"Is there something else that's bothering Papa?" the girl questioned skeptically. This girl he picked up astray is somehow a mind's reader. He'd only wish the girl was not hiding something suspicious, though. For he can still visibly remember how he adopted Sim who was in fact a peacemaker, and it was even the cause of making him slap Pacifica, accusing his sister for something she has not done. He regretted it.

"Nothing." Shannon said with a shrugged.

The rain already settled down and stopped just as they arrived in Casull's home-sweet-home. Standing still in front of the wooden door, Shannon closes the umbrella and feels shaking movement beside him—the child is shrugging her tiny body to sweep away the wet that soaked her hair and all, Shannon sheltered her when she was already soaked, that is.

Shannon steps forward, the little girl on his back, and just the instant when he is about to twist the knob it suddenly opens from inside—emerging an impatient Pacifica…Casull. Emerald green eyes lock to his obsidian ones, and Shannon feels a sudden alarming jolt that's starting to arise. It almost jerked him. Damn it, here he goes again. Always being captivated by her alluring-innocent eyes, _ -drop the thought she's innocent 'cause she's actually a wild bear, Shannon thought_- as if enchanting him to do the least thing he would do ever.

_Ever._

_Ever…damn it, don't look down to her lips!_

"Oniisan! You've been out for so long, do you wish me die in hunger?" Pacifica started, glaring at him almost unnecessary. The ponytailedman sighs on his self-planted own embarrassment.

"That's the most shameful way of dying. It suits you, anyway." Shannon answers neutrally, designing a quick key to delete his fantasies, though he is in fact, mocking the youngest Casull and is liking the vexed response from her.

"Hmp. Where's my eggs?" the pissed princess frown her brows.

"And your panties, brassieres, and etcetera you may add." Shannon added, stepping inside the door he almost stumbles on his feet when someone grabs his cloak from his behind. Turning his look back, he realise it is, undeniably, his stupid fantasies about his sister that fails him to recall that he has a little companion. In fact, he purely forgot.

"Papa."

"…"

"P-papa?" Pacifica bounces back, half-surprised as she ogles the girl who is clutching Shannon's cloak, and the girl stares back at her impassively. And then, it takes her for almost a minute before she bursts to laughter—a little more and she'll roll on the floor laughing, the ponytailedman drops his shoulders in his great dismay.

_As I expect, I'd figured out this hyper-cynical reaction a while ago. Ugh._

"Pfft fuwahaha! This girl called Shannon-nii her papa, outrageous!" the goldenhead lady is almost teary now. And then, holding back her laughter she asks, "W-who is she Oniisan?"

Shannon did not answer, instead, he steps inside and gestures the child to come close to him which the girl complies without further ado. He pats the girl's head and said, "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Rin. I am Papa's Rin."

She's small, even smaller than Sim and Shannon concedes she is the palest child he has ever met. Unlike Sin, this Rin has a short cinnamon hair, straight down leveled to her chin, and well—she has bangs. To Shannon's calculations and presumptions, Rin is five years old.

"Okay, Rin." Shannon comprehends. "Oi, Pacifica! Bring these bags on the table, and have Raquel to cook some dinner. I want a soup, tell her. This girl needs some hot soup."

"Okay." She answers, a hand circling over her mouth, she added almost a whisper to her brother sitting in front, obviously not wanting Rin to hear, "Ne, Shannon-nii, don't tell me you are going to let this girl stay here—which is completely not a good idea?"

"Yes. Temporarily though." Her brother is now taking off his muddy boots.

"W-what? Seriously Oniisan?!" she wails.

"I have been utterly serious in my thorough life, Pacifica." Shannon corrected. His eyes are now staring at her really tediously, almost comical in someway, and has no trace of liveliness at all. Well, he's tired.

"B-but—her parents must be searching for her right now." Pacifica turns her head down, unable to meet her brother's gazes, strangely.

"That is why you must tell Raquel to prepare some dinner, so I can have my full energy to roam and search for this girl's pathetic father." Shannon said his last resolved. "You help Raquel in the kitchen, understand?"

"Fine, I get it." Pacifica said half-heartedly. She found herself clenching her fists when the girl named Rin sat on her brother's lap, which is as a matter of fact, she has not done that ever since…well, she's ten. Ironically, her older brother has not been acting so sweet and caring towards her ever since the battle between peacemakers has come to its end. Oddly enough, they've been spending almost the entire day for quarrelling and mocking each other. She likes teasing her brother, yes, but she actually missed his affectionate sides.

She draws a hard step on the wooden floor and it produces a slight sound that startles Rin and Shannon himself. Well, she did it on purpose; spoiled as she was, face pouting before walking off to the kitchen.

"Stupid Shannon-nii! How can he easily trust somebody and worst, bring her in this house? For all we know, that girl is actually a thief or something." She murmurs. "Yes, she must be up to something suspicious."

Raquel has prepared everything on dinner. And Pacifica, due to her uncontrollable state of jealousy, contributed only a little effort on the preparations-which has not been a surprise for the elder sister at all. During the dinner, it was really uncommon that taciturnity took over the place, only the rattling of utensils slicing omelets and the sipping of hot soup were vaguely heard.

Shannon was deliberately sipping his vichyssoise in the bowl, he seemed to love each sup, his hungriness was enough to make him silent and focus only as to what he was eating. And tired as he was, you may add. He was in town whole-day long for some reasons: first, he was looking for a stable job, a part-time perhaps, in order to subsists their everyday life especially now that Pacifica's a teenager and he needs to supply her needs; second, their kitchenette was empty and so he went to buy groceries, plus, Pacifica demanded to buy this and that; third: well, nothing, just to roam around.

Shannon wasn't the type of man who seeks help from others, particularly to Pacifica's brother, uh the real one, which is now the current King, King Forsyth. What would the King say, that he couldn't take responsibility about adopting his twin sister? That's absurd. He'll do everything to provide Pacifica's needs and prove to that man that he can take care of his sister. And then what? So he can be with his younger sister and live together with Raquel, just like the old times.

Raquel was silent on the other side of the table, though in the inner part of her, a certain puzzlement went off—she was, awkwardly changing her glances towards Shannon and Pacifica, then to the new stranger Shannon had picked up along the road, Rin.

Pacifica seemed to lose her appetite for the very first time, it was strange for her especially because omelets were one of her source of life. And since Shannon was excessively hungry to mind other people's activities, it was Raquel alone to notice it.

However, Raquel didn't notice that Pacifica was in fact, enjoying the meal, the spoiled princess was just restraining herself from chuckling, for what reason, Raquel wouldn't know. In order to restrain herself from laughing—although there were no reasons as to why she should—Pacifica thought it would much be better not to eat too fast, or else, she'd be choked.

She'd put something that Rin would never forget, and she would for certain, realize right away that stepping a foot inside Casull's house was indeed a very bad idea. Just by the thought of it, Pacifica smirked. However, she was only doing this prank to test the child's fortitude and she was not really that desperate to send her away.

Just a mere prank. After all, that was how she put vengeance against the child for making her uh, jealous such as, which was in fact—didn't make sense at all. She was being irrational, considerably.

Rin was not eating her dinner. She'd only stared at them blankly and almost nearer to being—distrustful on the food. And Pacifica was almost near to her limits, she'd been waiting impatiently now. If it wasn't because of Shannon urging the kid to eat her dinner, Rin would not eat it-but having Shannon who persuaded her to, she succumbed and ate what was to be eaten.

Taking one, two bit, Rin had not noticed. It was on the third bit of omelet and Rin screamed 'hot' all over, again and again. She screamed and gulped mouthful of soups only to find it was spicy-hot, as well. She was teary and red all over her previously-pale cheeks, startling Shannon and Raquel on their seats.

Pacifica laughing hilariously on the other side of the table.

It was that dinner that Shannon, for once again, scolded Pacifica and her spoiled guts.

When Pacifica answered back _'It was just a prank,' _Shannon swayed up his hand and before he had landed it to her, he stopped and staggered—Pacifica with her head down, almost near to cry; and Shannon felt he was damn out of control for once again in his life. He almost, nearly enough to slap his younger sister reflexively—the only thing he had promised not to do again, ever. He'd almost lost control and hurt her, emotionally yes, physically…almost.

And then, he regretted it.

It was not him. He was tired and preoccupied. A lot of unnecessary and stupid things swirled into his mind recently, he didn't know what kind of behavior he shall put to act especially in front of his two sisters. And to put it in the simplest and easiest way, well, he's _crazy_. Or somewhat like that. Or perhaps crazy was not enough, if there's a more offensive term than that, more appropriate to call himself, then that has to be it.

"I was thinking, uh advisedly so, that you should stop bringing astray kids anymore, Shannon. It has to be the chief root as to why Pacifica's becoming a mischievous princess." Raquel comments. Shannon gives her a devious look. "Oh my, I just can't imagine our little Pacifica's a prankster in the near future!" she whines.

"You have a wild imagination." He says, "You're exaggerating things Raquel. There's no way I'd let her do what she wants just out of her whims."

"Ohoho," Raquel laughs timidly; almost half-dizzy following Shannon's iterate steps. "You should talk to her."

"I'm the first person to know that." His tone is unfathomable.

"Oh, I can see that. That's why you're here on stairs, stuck and staggering and walks like a lost dog unable to find his sweet master." Raquel says, her tone is frank at this time. "Pacifica's room is right there, a meter away from here. She'll understand if you explain."

"I don't have anything else to explain to—to her. It's her fault and she must know that." He complains, almost unable to find the exact words.

"I know that, but it's not what I mean, Shannon. Pacifica's a jealous person, see." Raquel grins at him, almost whimsical.

"Jealous about what? That's hilarious, that girl is pitiful and do you think we'll just abandon her so easily? She even thought I'm her father, which is ridiculous. But Pacifica shall need to understand. I'll talk to her." He said with finality, turned and walked away to proceed at Pacifica's room. At last he did.

"Uh, I _actually_ wonder why it takes him half-an-hour restlessly striding up and down the stairs. Was he practising his speech?"Raquel was left in curiosity.

He breathes. And exhales. Breathes. And then he sighs as he drops down his shoulders, unable to make a flawless mind set, unable to move his hand to knock the door—unable to do the able things. Yeah. He's mad. Sighing constantly as he faces the door, Shannon unconsciously taps his forehead on the doorpost, and then he flinches. What was he doing anyway?

"Who's that?" Pacifica asks in a low tone, her voice seems from a dejected lover.

"It's me. I want to talk to you, Pacifica." At last, he'd said it in a neutral tone, practise makes semi-perfect after all.

Shannon feels tense when his sister did not answer. "Pacifica, open the door."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Open it or I'll break it." He warned.

"You're cruel, Oniisan."

"I am when you are acting hard-headed." Pacifica did not answer. And then Shannon hears slight steps of feet, quickly and carefully, hastily going towards the door he's leaning. It clicks and the door slightly opens, and before Shannon could even push it forward Pacifica already runs off swiftly over her bed, covering her body with the thick comforter, and burying her face under the pillow.

She doesn't know when it happened, and how it quickly happened, but she knows that her brother is now sitting at the bottom edge of her bed. She can't seriously face him, she's still hurting the fact her brother almost slap her, Shannon sided Rin and not her. Well, she'd done a bad thing anyway. However, how can ever she tell him she's jealous and hurt? Uh, even she herself finds it weird and strange. Funnily enough, she knows the pain is far more than jealous.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But look, I'm sorry Pacifica, although I know it mustn't be me who should apologise." Shannon started apologetically, rather pathetically. Why does it turn out that he's at fault here? Well, partly yes.

"You wanted to slap me," Pacifica murmurs under the pillow.

"I swear it was not my intent to hurt you, you know I'm tired and you're being hostile to Rin, she's my guest here. You should show even a slight—" He glances upward, staring prickly at the ceiling and thought he could find some precise words for the situation up there, "—respect."

"I'm sorry, Oniisan," she admits as she clutches the pillow in a tight, nervy manner.

"You should never do that again, Pacifica." He says, "I want to discipline you and sometimes, I unintentionally scold you but that is for your own good."

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm doing this because I love you," he utters very lightly and Shannon pauses at the last word, he even hesitates if saying it is partly because he's a brother, or perhaps because… for another reason. His hold on the mattress becomes tighter and he feels like his chest is choked as he continues, "As your _brother_, you can't blame me."

"And I love you too, Shannon-nii," she answers, Shannon closes his eyes as he absorbs the word to his nonsensical aching heart. And then he shrugs, he feels disgusted with himself.

"I know," he supports, and a sudden silence went by.

Things went too fast. Yes, too fast that he doesn't notice he's clenching his fists, and the unbearable silence is almost killing his breathes, and then in a sudden his thoughts are full of Pacifica's smiling face—he is being hunted by his stupid fantasies again. To cut off his unwanted thoughts, he stands up to say goodnight and get over it. However, Shannon was distracted by an abrupt muted sobs and realises it was from Pacifica, "Are you crying?"

"Did not," she denies, burying her face even more onto the bed, hands tightly gripping the comforter she uses to wrap her figure.

"I'm still here so I can hear you sob," he reminds, he walks past the bottom of the bed and proceeds to the headboard and sits right next Pacifica. Shannon shifted so he could face her and grabbed the comforter, pulling it away from her, "Oi, what's with you to cry like this childishly? Didn't I say sorry? Stop crying."

"I said I'm not, go out now Oniisan," she hisses, gripping the comforter tighter than before. "I'm not a child, either."

"Then show me your face, you brat." The ponytailed seems back to his normal self again, one hand leans onto the bed while the other is busy pulling the comforter.

"I'm not a brat you stupid old Onii—"she growls back and piss as she was, she pulls off the comforter and as quick as a flash Pacifica jumps off from the bed, not considering that Shannon is sitting closely next to her, almost atop her.

"—san," but its already too late, her eyes widen and her heart nearly stops beating when she _accidentally_ touches Shannon's lips with her own, their nose press against each other, shock eyes coincide—and Shannon was the first to react as he felt Pacifica's soft, glossy lips hovering over his.

_Whaa…_

_Eeyah!_

Kiss…they almost kiss—no, they kissed!

He's doomed.

"Uh," Shannon almost couldn't utter as he immediately, as if he'd seen a ghost, rolled backwards away from Pacifica, who was on the contrary, apparently in a rush comatose.

Both faces are in a flush crimson red, and it takes a moment before Pacifica has gained back her self, and then she screams hysterically as she unconsciously pushes Shannon with her legs—Shannon falls down hardly on the floor.

"Pervert Oniisan!" she exclaims, her face red all over, "That was my first k-kiss!"

"Don't blame me, you little brat! It was you who jumped out of the blue! You kissed me!" Shannon yelled back, massaging his head that was terribly hit on the floor, one free hand on his hurting butt.

"You didn't say you were that close," she's brushing off her lips with her hands, as if, a disgusting perverse alien landed on her mouth. But as a matter of fact, the kiss wasn't as disgusting as it is, she's just being exaggerating and surprise as she was, "You stole my first kiss!"

"I did not, you did!" Shannon exclaimed. And then, their dazing eyes met, causing them to blush even more that they needed to turn their gazes apart, both were silent all of a sudden. Embarrassed.

Shannon is standing now; his face turns right as he scratches his slightly ruffled hair, unable to meet his sister's accusing stares, incapable to say anything. Does she even know that that was his first kiss, as well? It's not that bad anyway, but he just couldn't make believe that it turns out this way. It can't be counted as a kiss either, can it? Their lips touched but it was only for mere seconds for god's sake. It happened so fast, like a whirlwind.

But yeah, it's still one hell of a kiss.

"Look, I can't find any reason I'm at fault here. It was an accident." He broke the eerie silence. When Pacifica did not answer, he sighed. He regained his normal, composed self, tried to be calm and modest as he started to walk for the exit, "Goodnight, Pacifica."

"At least I'm glad, actually," Pacifica catches on, Shannon already holding the door knob, awaiting for Pacifica's assertion, "that Shannon-nii is my first kiss."

Shannon was stunned.

How should he take that? What does she mean by that, anyway?

His cheeks flushed red, and his hands were inadvertently shaking on the knob. He didn't know how to collect his self, and he's fortunate that Pacifica couldn't see his silly face. What she said is enough to make him happy, in a very odd way.

"Well," Pacifica exclaims, a distinct evidence of awkwardness flushes her face, "goodnight Shannon-nii!"

"Night." He answers back, so low that he couldn't even hear it himself. He shuts the door carefully and leans his back on it, and Shannon closes his eyes as he spinelessly slides down on the floor, caressing his lip that has touched hers, tracing his bottom lip, recalling everything that has happened by mistake.

He's not supposed to feel like this, not suppose to have all these eccentric emotions, but he did. It's still strange for him, strange and is denial to accept the feeling, there's no way he can. No matter what happens, he just can't let his feelings take control over him. But if this continues, he'll be the one to give in and he'll be force to send Pacifica back to his real brother.

Nonetheless, if only she knows. What she had said will hunt his mind for several weeks, again. And her soft, very smooth lips will forever be in his memory.

'_Pacifica…'_ he buried his face on his palms.

Morning came. Everything's back to normal, supposedly, although every time Shannon and Pacifica meets each others' gazes, they'll stutter and tinge of red will flush on their cheeks, for they remember the event that has happened last night.

Pacifica's first task in the morning is to say sorry and asks Rin for forgiveness, who, on the other hand forgives her as if nothing has happened. And just like the old times, Pacifica coerced her brother to do the laundries and cleaning, the only difference is that, Rin's always there ready to help him despite that Shannon refuses her not to.

"Done!" the girl cheerfully exclaims. She finished sweeping the floor, the only task Shannon could ever give; her eyes were full of enthusiasm.

Shannon is there on the kitchen washing the dishes, and Pacifica is right next to him, she's wiping dry the plates that Shannon has finished washing with a clean cloth.

Raquel went town, she's to search for Rin's father instead of Shannon, she worried that Shannon might bring another child rather than Rin's father.

"Papa, Rin finished sweeping the floor." Rin informs, a broom on her hands, and she's clutching Shannon's black shirt.

Shannon and Pacifica exchange baffled gazes, and then Pacifica narrowed her eyes to her brother, but the ponytailed shrugs his shoulders, indicating he doesn't have the slightest idea. Rin finished sweeping according to her, but when they spotted the floor dirt still scattered on it, as if it wasn't sweep at all, instead, dusts mound on corners.

"Oh, I see." Pacifica utters afterwards, an idea pops in her mind. She bends to level the child's height, and then she leans closer to her, "Rin, what hair color is mine?"

"White." The girl answers, Pacifica and Shannon look at each other with a light of awareness on their eyes, yeah, there's something wrong with Rin's eyes.

Just then, someone is knocking on the door. Assuming its Raquel, Shannon wipes his wet hands and goes to open it himself, hoping Raquel has found Rin's father. And just as he thought, it was Raquel, who drew a wide smile at him upon opening the door. A man of about forty or something, with a troubled expression on his face, is standing behind his sister.

"Ta-dah." Raquel smiles.

"Geez." Shannon shakes his head.

"Rin, where's my daughter. I'm her father, please, I want to see her!" the man started and Shannon almost wanted to cover his ears.

"So you're Rin's pathetic father who left her alone in town?" the pissed Casull draws a sarcastic look.

"I did not, Mister. I left Rin because I forgot something in the store, but when I get back, Rin wasn't there anymore." The man explained, drawing some steps forward.

"It's the same thing. The war ended but a lot of bandits are still roaming around, how are you suppose to deal it if your daughter was abducted by criminals." He's frowning his brows as he turns around, allowing the man to enter inside.

"It's my fault, I admit. I would never leave her again like that, "the man says, bowing.

"Fah," Shannon glared at the man and found an answer why Rin mistaken him as her father, for some reasons. The man's black hair is long and is being tied at his back, ponytailed like his. He is wearing some cloak as well, but rather than his ponytailed hair and cloak, nothing more is there. Geez, in fact, the man doesn't look like him at all.

"Your daughter," Shannon states, "she can't see things clearly. While I was in town yesterday, I passed by her and she thought I was her father."

"Sorry for the troubles my daughter had caused," he bowed again, "And yes, Rin has a blur vision. The only thing she's sure about me is my ponytailed hair, and you seem to have one there Mister. That's why my daughter thought you are me." The man explained and a sour expression marked Shannon's face_. 'We are not alike at any angle.' _He thought.

"I see."

"Can I take my daughter now, Mister—?"

"Shannon,"

"Shannon, and this lovely lady, thanks so much for taking care of Rin. Now I want to see her and take her along with me,"

"It's okay. Just never leave her again like that," his voice is mild now, "Pacifica! Come here and bring Rin." He called.

"Coming!" Pacifica answers back, she and Rin hurried at the drawing room. The girl was smiling as she held Pacifica's hands, and was stunned for a while after seeing the new guest.

"Rin!" her father almost cried out, and Rin confusingly changes her look to the familiar man and to Shannon, examining and comparing the two men, then her eyes widen excessively, almost unnatural.

"Papa!" she finally yells, running towards her real father.

"Rin!" her father exclaims, embracing her within his wide arms. Just then, Rin looks back at Shannon who's standing right next to them, then her eyes blink many times before she stares back to her father, "Papa its really you, then, who is that man who pretends to be my father?" she points at Shannon, who on the other side, enlarges his eyes to his extent.

"What? You're the one who mist—mmn~" Shannon growled but was stopped by Raquel when her hands covered his mouth securely enough. Raquel furnished a deep wide smile, "Ahaha, you're right Rin, but this man did that for your safety."

Shannon was struggling under Raquel's hands, trying to escape to clear his name. Damn that little brat, after all he's done—this is what he'll get?

Pacifica was just laughing on the other side.

END of Chapter

Flamecca: Sah, what do you say about the episode? I'm really anxious about your reactions, I only want to entertain and I hope I did. I write what I want to happen, although this is just a fanfic. Ne, I'm really a fan of Shannon and Pacifica's pairing, and I was disappointed, uh sort of, when the anime ended without having Pacifica a lover—not even Shannon neither Leopold.

To readers: Hey, I was just thinking that…perhaps you have something or any ideas that you want to suggest, suggestions are open to me, just PM me and tell me what you think. If so, you can suggest what kind of scene or part you want to happen, and I will try to write it and publish on this fanfic.


	4. Shannon's Get a Job

_Author's N: Halow my lovely readers! I hope this chapter would entertain you all. The idea of this chapter was partly from __**StrangeoneXD**__ who reviewed and shout out her suggestion. So partly, yes, thank her. haha. And thanks __**Daniel Song**__ for liking my story! Please help me get more people be encourage by this cute-oh-couples! Let's help spread the awesomeness of Scrapped Princess!!!_

_(I wish I have a beta reader for my Scrapped Princess fanfics.)_

_Disclaimer: Everything on this anime, IS NOT MINE! The characters aren't mine. But I swear, I would wish Shannon's mine—but that's way too impossible._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter Four: Shannon Gets a Job

As the only man in the family, and as a brother who stands as the father, big responsibilities are at hand. There are a lot of things he need to consider and reconsider, questions such as—is there enough stock of food for the whole week? Is the budget enough for him to supply his sisters' needs?

As the man in the family, he should take care of everything. As the brother, as the substitute for his father, and as a young man who also needs something for himself, Shannon believes his life is quite complicated.

Raquel as the eldest of all however, is quite busy these past few days, and she seems overly focus on improving her magic skills. Nonetheless, she never forgets to help him in the family needs, although Shannon has no idea what kind of work his elder sister is currently undertaking.

Raquel occasionally comes home late at night, and sometimes she never does, for what reasons Shannon still didn't know. And it did arouse his curiosity, and then Shannon has come to his limit, he really needs to confront his elder sister. Cause after all, he stands as the father.

And the thought that Pacifica is always left alone in the house (since he is busy strolling in the town to find and get some decent job) is almost choking him to death, and at the end his extremely worried mind would be the reason why he never gets a job.

His mind was always full of Pacifica's, and he couldn't blame anyone if he worried too much since his younger sister was always prone to danger. And then he couldn't withstand it, he would end his job-hunting and go run as fast as he could way back to their home-_sweet_-home. Always hoping nothing that's undesirable had happened to his dearly oh-lovely younger sister.

And then when he gets home, he is always welcomed by Pacifica's heartwarming embrace, and a purified smile while she says, "You came back too early Shannon-nii, but I'm glad you did!"

Did his younger sister _ever_ realize how much it makes him a gazillion times happier every time she says that?

Weeks have passed and his budget is nearly enough to decline.

He needs work.

He really needs it. And he wouldn't like it when Pacifica wants something, or buy something, but then he couldn't give it to her. He always wanted to provide Pacifica with all her needs and desires. That even Raquel had once confronted him about that, "You're spoiling her, Shannon. You indulged and pampered her too much. You might not want the result of it at the end."

He knew Raquel was right. She always was. But he was just afraid that if he wouldn't, he would lose Pacifica. He didn't want it to happen that one day, Pacifica would go back to her real brother, just because he couldn't take care of her splendidly.

But of course he was just being so pathetic, an overly possessive older brother. Well, he has a very bad sisterly-complex, is what he tries to believe. But it wasn't like that and his inner self knew it. It was utterly simple: He is in love with Pacifica. But on the other hand, he just couldn't accept it.

When he thought of it, that he loves his younger sister in a different way—intimately in love not brotherly love kind of way—Shannon feels disgust to himself. Because it was so sickening. To love your younger sister in an intimate way? And worse is you are living under the same roof? If you are in his situation, will you be able to endure it? Can you?

He knows he needed someone to advice him. He really needed an advice but to whom, to whom he could confess his complicated problem? Raquel? She surely would laugh at him, or worst, she would eventually be the one to find a way to separate him away from Pacifica. Besides Raquel, Shannon couldn't think of any person he could confide in.

But for Shannon, the solution for his problem was just so simple: Pretend. Act and live just the way they were before. Just like the old times. He would just have to play his supposed-to-be role in Pacifica's life, an older brother.

So it was enough rambling for his anomaly dramatic forbidden love towards his younger sister, and now as to the present, Shannon was still in need of something: Work.

So he went town together with his spoiled sister to find work, and since Pacifica insisted to come with him, who was he to deny? Besides, it was better to bring her along with him rather than to leave her behind.

"I'll go with you, Shannon-nii!" she pouted.

When his sister starts to curve her lips and pouts in a corner, Shannon couldn't endure and then he would fall to surrender, his sister is just too cute for him to repudiate. Most of the time he couldn't say "no" to Pacifica. Sometimes he does, it is when he knows it would cause _no good_ for her.

Sometimes he derive, it might be that his sister put a spell to him, or perhaps a 'slave potion' since he couldn't really, really deny her.

"But you ought to behave." he'd said.

As they roamed around they made a stop at a small bar, at the center of the door there was a post "Wanted: Waiter"

"Niisan, what do you think? They're looking for a waiter, you fit the job." Pacifica started, pulling the hem of her brother's black shirt. Well, Shannon didn't wear his cloak this time. He was not even bringing his sword, Pacifica said he shouldn't. Or else no one would accept him as a worker.

His eyes were lazy and his tone was bored, "I don't think so."

Pacifica grimaced at her brother's lazy response, hands at her waist, "You said you wanted a job, this is your chance, stupid Oniisan!"

_She really didn't care about what I said earlier, did she? You ought to behave. Ugh. _

"I want a work that uses strength and force," Shannon said as he attempted to walk away but Pacifica grabbed his neckline and pulled him forcibly inside the bar.

"Oi oi oi Pacifica! What are you doing!"

"That's why until now you didn't have a job because you are so picky! What kind of work that uses strength and force do you mean! This is the simplest and the least tiring work, you must apply!" Pacifica reprimand as he dragged his struggling brother inside the bar, people were oddly staring at them, and the bartender contorted his face.

"Waiter doesn't suit my skills!" Shannon struggled.

"Stop being so picky Shannon-nii,"

"I could at least become a bounty hunter! Or perhaps a hired swordsman! Certainly not this one!" _I am a D-Knight! The hell I would go for a waiter's job! You little brat! _

"We're living in a **normal** life," Pacifica said, emphasizing the 'normal' word, dragging her older brother forward.

_If only I know this would have happen, I shouldn't have agreed to bring her along. I could plead Raquel to look after her while I'm still looking for a job! Geez, Raquel, where are you anyway!!!_

Pacifica went towards the counter and smiled at the bartender, hands still gripping his brother's neckline and it almost choked the older brother, "Excuse me, there's a post outside the door that says you are in need of a waiter. I believe my Oniisan fits the job, can he get it?"

The bartender forced a smile as he turned his look towards Shannon, and then he said, "We don't need unwilling worker, Miss Cutie. But perhaps, you can take the vacancy, it doesn't matter if it's a girl anyway." he smiled oddly to Pacifica.

And then.

Shannon grimaced and pulled his sister away from the counter, he leaned closer to the bartender and his eyes narrowed, "Who said I'm unwilling?! I'll take the job!"

What?

Pacifica clutched his brother's arm, "Oniisan, if you really don't want to…then I can take the job instead, let's find you another one."

"I said I'll take it, didn't I?" Shannon's voice became hoarse and then he sneered back at the bartender, the bartender felt like he was having a nightmare. "I'll take the job."

_Oh, what a sudden change of mood. The spirit of a D-Knight! Shannon-nii likes the job after all, fofofo._

The bartender forced a smile, then he thought, _'What kind of people are these two? They aren't applying for the job, this man is asking to have it himself! But I think I'll just have him take the job, or else, he might burn me alive just by the look on his fiery eyes! And I don't want to cause chaos inside my bar!'_

"Ahaha, yes of course! You're hired." The bartender scratched his head, "I may be the bartender but I also own this bar, so I can hire anyone I want. Ahaha."

"Great! Thanks, Owner-kun!" Pacifica cheerfully said as he grabbed the bartender's hand, "You gave my brother a job, how kind of you!" The bartender lightly blushed.

Shannon pulled his sister's hand and snapped, "When do I start?"

"This evening, if you may?" the bartender gulped some air. '_Scary Big Brother…'_

"Affirmative." Then he turned around, pulling his sister by his one hand, "Let's go, Pacifica."

***

The night comes…

"Shannon-nii, can I go there with you?" Pacifica asked, swaying his toes as she sat while watching his older brother taking on his cloak. It was night already, and it was the first night of Shannon at work.

"It's work Pacifica, you don't need to tail me while I'm working." His older brother answered, fixing his boots.

"I'm not tailing you. I just want to go there, I was the one who help you get the job in the first place," she pouted. _I just want to be with you. Is it that bad?_

"Geez, just stay here and sleep. Besides, many drunken bastards are there. What would a sister do inside her older brother's workplace, anyway? Seriously, quit being a brat." Shannon said, patting her head.

"It's boring here Oniisan. Raquel-nee said she'll be coming late tonight." She lifted her head to meet her brother's loving eyes.

"Sleep then." He grinned. He lowered down to kiss her forehead. _Every time Oniisan kisses my forehead, I feel so refresh and reassured_. _I want to stay like this forever, I don't want Oniisan to leave my side._

"I'll be coming home as soon as I finished my task." He smiled before he turned around, before he could even step a foot Pacifica had grabbed his cloak, "Oniisan…"

Shannon stunned as he sighed. "What is it, Pacifica? Do you have any request I _must_ buy?"

Pacifica felt a sudden pang in her chest, she didn't know why, but she felt like she didn't want her brother to leave. But she sighed and said, "Please take care." _Come home soon, okay?_

Shannon smiled. "Of course." Pacifica loosed her grip and her brother then walked away while he said, "Don't forget to lock the door, Pacifica."

"Yes." she said lifelessly.

"I'll try to come back as soon as possible. And if Raquel won't be able to come home after one hour, just sleep and don't try to wait for her." He said and turned to walk away.

If there's one thing that Pacifica is scared of, one thing that could make her lonely, it is when every time she looks at her brother's back. It seems like her older brother would leave her and never return back.

***

"Your work is simple," the bartender, whose name is Ichiro Ono, said as he help touring Shannon inside the bar, it's not a big one but was enough to be not categorized as small. "You just have to get the customers' orders and then take it to their tables, then clean the mess they would leave."

Shannon did just nod, sluggishly. What if someone he knows would see him inside this bar, dressed in a waiter's suit? They would seriously laugh at him; he is certainly disgracing his own self and title. He just wished Leopold would not come to this intoxicating bar, or else, the shame!

"Waiter!" someone shouted at the corner.

"Oh, someone wants your service Shannon. Bring it on," Ichiro smacked his broad shoulder. Shannon shrugged his shoulders and went towards the lady who sat in the left corner, when he noticed the lady's provocative stares Shannon realized that she was up to something.

He put his right hand on his back, then Shannon handed the lady a menu using his other hand. The lady with a brunette hair smiled widely at him, "Hmn, you're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you before." she said as she busied her amber eyes in the menu list.

"Yes." he answered, trying to sound as polite.

The lady lifted her head and stared at him, and there was something in her eyes that made Shannon felt uneasy, for some reasons, "I want whiskey, and a plate of cooked prawns." She said as she handed the menu.

Shannon took a second check on the menu, "I believe we don't serve prawns, Miss."

"Oh, my mistake." the lady crossed her legs, revealing her long-legged legs, "Just whiskey then, and any sort of appetizers. Can you please choose for me?"

Shannon wore a confused look.

"I mean, appetizers."

"Any?" Shannon enquired as he scribbled, she nodded. _'What's the use of this menu if she fail to choose for herself.'_

The ponytailed D-Knight bowed a little, _'Damn it, I didn't bow to anyone even once before, stupid stupid waiter's work, it's disgracing my title! If it wasn't for Pacifica then I wouldn't do this kind of thing!'_ and then grudgingly, he turned to walk away, sauntering to the drink's counter where the only bartender and the owner himself was oddly grinning at him.

"Oh, Shima seems interested in you Shannon, how lucky." Ichiro said, his mien was conveying enviousness. But he's not totally meaning it.

"Gah! Why do I care. Here's her order," Shannon shoved the menu and the list, "Choose any appetizers, she didn't give any specification anyway."

"You could at least humble your tone while talking to me, I'm the boss here, nah." Ichiro uttered, sliding the glass of mixed wine to the wasted man who sat beside Shannon at the counter.

Shannon just looked at him blankly.

"Waiter-kun!" someone called out.

"Here, bring these drinks to that table." Ichiro ordered, sliding the tray with beer mugs to Shannon.

"Oi Ichiro! One mug of beer here!" the man beside Shannon yelled, completely wasted. His raven hair was tousled but he apparently looks handsome and good if he was just only on his sober state.

"Nah, Yuro-kun, you are already inebriated. Are you sure you want some more?" he sounded concern.

"Bastard! I'm a customer now, give me what I want." the man said, wobbling his index finger at Ichiro. The bartender shook his head and on the other side of the counter, Shannon took a deep sigh.

And on the other side of the table, someone shouted, "Where's my beer?! I'll kill you all if no one brings my alcohol!"

"Waiter!!! Bring me the hardest alcohol! My family just left me, I need alcohol so badly!"

'_Drunk men brings no good.' _Shannon shook his head as he started himself towards the table at the center.

It was passed eleven o'clock already, and when Shannon glanced at the clock hanged on the wall, he thought he must go back home. While serving the customers', his mind was actually preoccupied, thinking like-_what_ would Pacifica might be doing this time, or was she still waiting for him? He shook his head upon the thought. Why would Pacifica wait for him? Of course she's in her deep slumber this time!

Minutes later, Shannon felt agitated. He really needs to go home now. What if Raquel was not yet home?

He went to the counter and leaned over it to peek at Ichiro below, who was actually busy over someone; Shannon knitted his brows when he saw the man earlier—who was so damn persistent to drink more—vomiting horridly in a basin. Ichiro was on his side, massaging his back as if trying to give him some assistance and easiness.

"I told you not to drink too much, look at yourself now, Yuro-kun." Ichiro said.

"Shut up." the one who is called Yuro infuriated before he vomits again.

"Ah, excuse me? Owner-kun, may I have a minute?" he wasn't sure about the bartender's name, so he did just say Owner-kun to play safe. Ichiro turned up at him. "Oh, Shannon! What is it?"

Yuro beside him grimaced at the name.

"I think no more customers' are to come. Can I go home now?"

"Oh. I'm afraid to say but you can't. Your shift is from seven pm to six in the morning. Perhaps I forgot to tell you?" Ichiro answered as he stood up.

"What? B-but—I thought my shift ends at twelve?" his eyes widened.

"It is not. This bar is actually open twenty four seven, and I only have two employees at hand. The other one is for day time and since you accepted this job you have to work at night till six. I'm sorry if I didn't explain it earlier." Ichiro scratches his head, "I must have forgotten to tell you." _Yeah, I must have forgotten since you were so scary at that time. Ahaha!_

Shannon dropped down his shoulders. Not that he's weary or something, but because he never thought he wouldn't be able to go home as he had expected. He just wished Pacifica was asleep and was not waiting for him, because she might be mad again since he couldn't keep his promise. _'I'll be back as soon as possible.'_ Geez. _Why did I say that anyway?_

But he knows Pacifica, if he says he'll be back, she would really wait for him no matter what!

"But there're only three customers left, I guess I don't really need to stay until morning? I really need to go now,"

"Waiter-kun! One more here!" the lady, Shima, raised a hand.

Ichiro shrugged his shoulders, "See? Someone still needs your service."

"But I have to go now! Just this once, in exchange, you don't have to pay me this night." he pleaded, leaning closer at the counter, hands clenching. When Ichiro didn't reply, he added, "You don't have to pay me for a week!"

"Oi Ichiro! What takes you too long!" Yuro yelled, "Aid me first!"

"Ugh." Ichiro sighed, "I'm really sorry Shannon, but work is work. Besides, I need to take care of my companion here, so I entrust the bar to you." he said shrugging his shoulders, then he bent down to assist Yuro and help him to stand.

"Waiter-kun, don't make Shima wait for too long, you might not want the punishment." Shima laughingly said, raising her hands and wobbled them in air, already intoxicated.

"A sake please!"

The Hades!

***

It was twelve fifty in the morning and Pacifica was on the limit of her qualms. She was waiting for her older brother to come home but it was already past midnight yet there was no sign of Shannon approaching the door. She felt so sleepy and she wanted to but she just couldn't sink to sleep, she wanted to wait for her brother. Besides, he said he'll be coming home as soon as possible. There's no way he was lying, right?

She sat on the wooden chair, she rested her hands on the table and relaxed her head over it. She irritably taps her feet on the floor, glancing at every ten seconds on the clock hanged on the wall. "Oniisan…"

***

Just twenty more minutes and he's done. He was desperately waiting for the clock to strike six and he couldn't actually wait for it, however, a certain someone was impeding him, clutching his arm as if she was a snake enveloping her prey.

"Mmn, you smell so good, Shaannonnnn…"Shima nuzzled her face to his chest, and although he was trying to stay away from her, he couldn't since she was holding his arms tightly, and well, she's drunk. Besides, Ichiro pleaded him to take care of her while she's inside the bar since she was a devoted customer.

The girl grabbed a glass but Shannon took her hand, "Shima, enough. You're drunk."

She widened her eyes, and then smiled pathetically, "Eh? Don't tell me you're worried about me? You like me, huh?" she leaned closer to his face, close enough that it was nearly a kiss.

Shannon sighed as he turned away his face, somehow, this girl irritates him. And then he heard Shima chuckled. And then next thing he knew, Shima cupped his chin and kissed him on the lips, gentle. Then hard.

_Ta-ta-tata-ta-ta----what the?!! _Shannon impossibly widened his eyes, and then with great disgust and shock, he pushed the girl hard away from him—Shima fell onto the floor. "Itai!"

The shocked D-Knight wiped his lips disgustingly, but he could still smell the alcohol, it disgusts him to his most extent. And the fact that a girl kissed him in a sudden, even if it was not Shima, it was an awful thing to do! He never kissed anyone and he never will unless it was Pa—

Pa…

Pacifica?

Was he just thinking about not kissing anyone BUT Pacifica?

_Ta-ta-tata-ta-ta! What am I thinking just now? _The D-Knight shook his head wildly.

"What's wrong with you Shannon-kun? You paled a lot just because I kissed you?" Shima grinned when she managed to stand up, wobbling, and was now leaning closer to his first-time-pallid-face.

When he didn't reply, since he was still in awe, Shima cupped her own chin as if she has a growing beard there.

"Don't tell me I'm your first kiss? Huh…? fofofo."

Ahh. So.

_First kiss?_ Huh. As if you are!

As if I wanted to kiss anyone! Huh. As if I would!

Shannon governed to bring back his SELF from _who-knows-where_ (But one thing for sure, it's the place where he'd realized something, a place which made him accept the truth. Hmn, I wonder what place was that?) And had managed to stand up, fixing his waiter's collar and said sarcastically, "Unfortunately, you are not."

Shima stunned. Speechless as her eyes widen.

Fine. He admits he wanted to kiss Pacifica, his younger sister. So what? Who cares, anyway? He admits he loved Pacifica in an intimate way not in a brother-sister kind of way, so who cares? They're not actually siblings by blood, damn he's right, _right_? (Oh Shannon, did you just figure it out now that you and Pacifica aren't really blood-related siblings? Wait, did he really thought that he was Pacifica's older brother????????) He is not!

He's somewhat kind of….dense!

"You're drunk. And you taste awful unlike _her_." he said turning to walk towards the counter.

_That's right, I want no one but Pacifica! It was her in the very beginning! It was her I promised to protect no matter what, it's because it was her all I've ever wanted! I don't want anyone to come close to her, it's because I love her! YES. _

_I LOVE MY YOUNGER SISTER. Foster SISTER._

"Ichiro!" oh, he did actually remembered his name now, did he not?

The bartender glanced up at him, "Hai?"

Shannon pointed his index finger at the clock hang above Ichiro's head, "My shift ends. I can go now, _right_?" but he's tone was actually impatient and demanding, and for once again, he gave the owner a glare that no one had ever wanted.

_Uh. Here he goes again, it's bad to make him mad. He's…overflowing with aura but I couldn't even imagine what. I wonder why he's so desperate to go home, but, he really didn't care if he raised tone towards his boss. Right?_

Ichiro smiled forcibly. "But of course you can." He saw Shannon's eyes sparkled creepily.

"By the way—" he said but Shannon already ran off, exiting the bar as if he was like a thunder. Ichiro froze up. Amazing. He wasn't an ordinary person, was he?

"You need to wear off your waiter's uniform first before you could go." Ichiro continued as if Shannon could hear him, nah. He scratched his red hair.

"Ichiro-san," ah, he really sounded sweet if he was _not_ intoxicated.

He turned around and glanced at Yuro behind him, his raven hair was tousled and his face confirmed he's worn out the last night, then he smiled at Ichiro. "Can we now go to sleep?"

Ichiro smiled back at him, "We'll just have to wait for Raquel and have her manage the bar, and then we'll off to bed. Okay, Yuro-kun?"

"As you wished, Ichiro-san."

'_Pacifica, I'm coming home.'_

_***_

_Author's EN: Next chapter things will get more complicated. SO yii, Shannon did just figure it out for real, and he now admitted that he LOVE Pacifica more than a sister. What do you think will happen next? Hmn. But behold, trials are still ahead. So be prepared. By the way…_

_Who wants angst? _


	5. A Cold Dinner

Sorry for the delayed update guys. But at least, I have now the newest chapter. Although, this is not beta'd since my beta reader hasn't replied to my messages yet. I guess, she's busy. ANyway, thanks for the previous reviews!

* * *

**Lover Her Not**

Chapter 5

"A Cold Dinner"

**

* * *

**

Shannon was sweating when he finally managed to arrive at their house. He was having a heavy breathe as he was standing there at the door, then he took a deep sigh of relief before he twisted the knob.

"Pacifica?" he called softly as he stepped inside. It was six in the morning and he knows that his sister is already awake at this kind of hour. When no one answered, Shannon did wonder. It was only normal that Pacifica would welcome him with her usual grunts like, "You're late Oniisan!"

So when there were no signs of Pacifica coming to him, Shannon deduced that she might be at the backyard, hanging some wet clothes he had washed last night. Before going out to work yesterday night, Shannon did the laundry first—since he is, a multitasking D-Knight. Geez.

Since when did Pacifica do the washing of clothes anyway? As far as he's concerned, Pacifica's special ability is to eat mouthful of omelets. Besides being a lazy brat, his 'foster' sister complains a lot. And other than her pretty face (as she always does insist) there's nothing else that's good about her. So what's with her that he has fallen in love with?

Her sweetness? God, she's just sweet to him when she needs something! Her face? He swears to God that he has met many girls that are much prettier and sexier than Pacifica! Her attitude? She's nothing but a stubborn brat!

If he couldn't think of any believable reasons as to why he loved Pacifica, then why does his heart beat so fast whenever he sees her? Eventually, love is something you can't predict, he has concluded.

He was about to take off his coat but was stopped when he realized that he's not wearing one. He's wearing a white sleeve with a back vest, and a slack. That's right; he almost forgot that he's working as a waiter inside a bar. And because of his sudden realization of his love for Pacifica, he left the bar as soon as his shift ends, without even changing his uniform. Unbelievable. This wasn't he at all.

Despite his mind wanders at the moment, Shannon then remembers where his sister Raquel could possibly be at this moment. But anyhow, he doesn't think much since he knows that Raquel can take care of herself. He went to his room to change clothes but, he was surprised when he heard a loud thump on the floor.

He immediately ran into the kitchen, where the sound came from, and to his surprise, he saw Pacifica lying on the floor. It was she who fell from the chair!

"Oi, Pacifica! What are you doing?" he went to her and it was then he noticed that she was actually sleeping. _Why is she sleeping here in the kitchen?_

Shannon shook his head as he sighed, then he carefully lift Pacifica and took her within his arms. "You sleepy-head." He hissed.

"You're late, Shannon-nii…" she mumbled on her sleep and he was taken aback.

_Don't tell me she's waiting for me? Ugh, you brat, didn't I tell you not to wait?_

"Shannon-nii…" she nuzzled her face on his chest.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're having an old omelet dream thing and you want me to serve it to you." Shannon replied as if she could hear. Then he carried her inside her room.

He laid her on the bed and when she was settled comfortably, she mumbled again, "Shannon-nii.."

"What did I do this time?" he whispered against the morning air.

_Before I could forget, I was going to confess my feelings to her. But…can I really do that? _He sat beside her on the bed and he went to caress her cheeks. Seeing Pacifica this close proves him one thing, that his love for her is not brotherly love at all. He was having a hard moment wondering why he had fallen for her, but now, he knows why. It was just so simple. He loved everything about her.

But loving someone isn't that easy. Especially if that someone sees you as her brother ever since she's young. Perhaps, after all, he can't just go and confess to her. He's certain to his feelings, however, he cannot ruin their current relationship jus because of his one-sided love. But he can wait. If it's about Pacifica then it's okay to wait. But most of all, Pacifica's happiness is much more important than his own feelings.

"Casull!" Shannon was startled when he heard someone shouting outside. When the shout was then accompanied with rapid rapping on the door, he knitted his brows. Then he stood up, clenching as he exited Pacifica's room.

"Coming! Just please don't shout!" _You're disturbing my sister's sleep! I'm gonna rip your bones with my sharp sword if you happen to wake her up! _Shannon fumed inside.

He opened the door and was bewildered when someone from his work showed up. His name is Touji if he might be right. But he was more surprised when he saw the drunken girl customer clinging like a wilted flower onto Touji's neck. She was completely waster. The type of girl he disliked the most.

"How dare you shout in front of my house, Touji. And what is that girl doing here?" Shannon started, his brows almost meet. He can't even remember the girl's name. The hell, he doesn't care.

"She's Shima, your customer, remember? I'm sorry for this Casull, but she's too drunk. She was muttering your name and she claimed that she's your girl." Touji explained while assisting Shima in standing up straight.

"What? She's drunk and you believe her?" Shannon was massaging his temples.

"It's not like that. I mean, she's creating unnecessary behavior inside the bar so we needed to take her home."

"This is certainly not her home." Shannon replied, almost raising his voice. "How did you find this place, anyway?

"Someone from work knows this place. Anyway, Boss said that, for the meantime, you need to take care of her. He'll give you bonus thrice than your salary."

"Tsk. That bartender pays so much attention to this customer. Why doesn't he take her instead? She's not welcome here, I have two sisters and we only have two rooms." Shannon informed. He was about to close the door but Touji was fast enough to grab his arm.

"Casull, just this day, please! Boss said that he'll fire me if I failed to deliver her in your home!"

"Then find another work coz I'm not taking her in." Shannon answered just in time Shima opened her eyes, then she was sparkling in a sudden as she saw Shannon.

"Ahh~ darling!" Shima exclaimed as she went to cling on Shannon's shoulders, the D-Knight was then dumbfounded, then he sneezed at the smell of the alcohol.

"D—don't you cling into me!" he sneezed again. He looked back to Touji, but he was already running away.

"Touji! Come back here! You forget something!" he shouted.

"I can't! Just take care of the Boss's sister, Casull! Their house is under renovation that's why he can't take her in! He will reward you if you'll be good to her. Well, have a nice day ahead!" Touji shouted back before he was completely gone.

"Shannon darling!"

"What the hell? This isn't nice at all!"

Pacifica rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She had blinked many times when she noticed that she's already inside her room. But then she smiled. She was overwhelmed in excitement knowing that Shannon is at home already, and he's the one who carried her into her bed. Who else could it be anyway?

She had waited for him last night and she was quite disappointed when Shannon didn't manage to come home—even when it was already past in the midnight. Dawn came and she was overpowered by sleepiness. And she's certain that it's already morning when her brother arrived.

Glancing at the wall clock, hanged above her door, Pacifica was even surprised to know that it's already ten o'clock in the morning. So she hurried and fixed her bed then she went to do her morning routine.

After that, she walked towards her brother's room then she knocked—but no one answered.

"Shannon-nii, I'm coming in!" she said before she opened the unlocked door.

She was appalled however, when she saw her brother lying on his bed, and he looked so dead tired. This was the first time she saw him in this state. Back then when he was desperately fighting for their lives, Shannon wasn't as tired as now even when he had fought against the feared peacemakers. But Pacifica assumed that, apparently, her brother isn't still used to live in a simple, normal life, after all.

She went to sat on his side, then she unconsciously uttered, "Shannon-nii…it's scary when you closed your eyes."

"Uhm, ahh….Shannon." Pacifica was startled when she heard a moan, and it surely was not Shannon himself! It's a woman's voice!

With that, she realized the shape under her brother's comforter. Her hands were shaking when she grab the comforter, gathering all her strength, she pulled it. And a girl clad in a very provocative dress met her fuming emerald eyes.

Shocked as she was, she screamed angrily, "Shannon-niiiiiiiiiii!"

The D-Knight was then awakened then he immediately fumbled his side to grab his sword, but was disappointed when he remembered that his sister confiscated it due to his work. He saw Pacifica then asked, "What is it, Pacifica?"

Shannon was appalled when Paciica glared at him, as if she was a lion preparing to attack its prey.

"You idiot! Stupid Shannon-nii!" Pacifica yelled while punching her brother's chest.

"Pacifica! Hey-stop. What's with the sudden rage?" Shannon said as he grabbed her hands. Pacifica pushed him hard, as if she was disgusted to be touched by him, and then she was crying in anger the next moment.

"How dare you bring a whore inside our house, Shannon-nii? And what is she doing in your room? Were you two slept together?"

"W-what are you saying? I-its not like what you thought, Pacifica!" Shannon stuttered. And when he was standing up, Pacifica took several steps backward, anger and other unexplainable emotions are all written on her face.

Shima woke up when she heard Shannon's voice. She yawned before she jumped out from bed, then she possessively embraced Shannon from behind, "Ahh, Shannon darling, good morning!" When she went to kiss him on his right cheek, Shannon was stupefied while Pacifica was screaming.

"How dare you let your younger sister witness this shameful flattery?" Pacifica fumed, then she heavily stomp her feet on the floor before she exited the room.

"Pacifica, wait!" Shannon called but she already banged the door closed.

"Who's that scary girl, Shannon darling?" Shim asked, still clinging onto his arms.

"Go—" Shannon was narrowing his eyes, but his shoulders were dropped down, "—out. Leave my house immediately—and don't you call me darling again!"

Shima freed his arms, "Hey, hey, why so mad in a sudden? I call every man my darling."

"And that excludes me. Look what you've done, she's not going to talk to me for several weeks again."

"Is she your wife?"

"She's my sister."

"Huh? Sister?" Shima was agape, then she elicited small laughs, "Eh, don't you think she's overreacting?" When Shannon didn't reply, she added, "Or is it you?"

"…"

"Ah okay. I guess your sister is a very jealous person. But sooner, she'll be used to it." She grinned.

"Look, I did only allow you to sleep here because you were wasted, and that stupid Touji left you here. And I can assure you that nothing has happened between us."

"Ah, such a waste. But I like you more." Shima giggled.

"Please leave." Shannon opened the door.

"Just one thing though, please tell your sister that I'm actually a good girl, ahaha."

"Too bad, my sister thought you're a whore."

"Pacifica, let's talk." Shannon knocked.

20 minutes later…

"Pacifica, open the door."

50 minutes have passed…

"Pacifica, don't just sulk there. At least let me clear my reputation. I'm not really leaving this door unless you open it."

"…"

An hour later…

"I can't imagine why I'm explaining things when in fact, I've done nothing wrong. Do you think it's easy for me? Do you really think I'm that kind of person, huh Pacifica? Oh come on, don't be so stubborn."

"…"

"Fine. I give up. If you're not going to open this right now, then I'm not going to talk to you either. I have had enough of this Pacifica. I can't imagine how stubborn you have become. If you want something then talk to Raquel, from now on I'm not giving you anything." With that, Shannon left.

~_~  
It was evening on that day, and Shannon was the one who prepared the dinner. His shift starts at eight anyway. And he was even surprised when Raquel came home, it has been four days since he last saw his older sister.

He was preparing the table when he asked, "What keeps you so busy, Raquel?"

"Uh—ahh, what's with the broken voice, Shannon?" Raquel said with a smiling face.

"Just answer my question. You can't blame me if I worry."

"Well, I've been busy at work. But the pay is good! Now, now, we can finance sending Pacifica to school. She'll be glad!" she exclaimed as she sat on the chair.

Shannon was silent for awhile. Then after preparing the food on the table, he seated as he rested his chin on his knuckles. He stared at Raquel, "I have this feeling that you're hiding something from me. It's not all about work that keeps you so busy, am I right?"

"Ah, you're so keen Shannon. Sooner, I'll tell you anyway. Ah, you must call Pacifica so we can eat!"

"You call her. She'll be glad to know that you're already here." Shannon answered.

"Okay." She smiled before she went towards Pacifica's room.

Not few minutes later, Raquel and Pacifica were back and were seated; Shannon sat at the top center as he served as the head of the family. They were all silent as they eat, and there was an odd ambience around the table which Raquel didn't miss to notice. But she didn't think much.

"By the way Pacifica, your brother Forsyth sent you a letter. Here." Raquel broke the eerie silence, sliding the letter towards Pacifica's direction. "It says you should open it by tomorrow."

"I see. Thanks Raquel-nee." She took the letter and pocketed it. Shannon wasn't talking and he just sit there while he eats, but it seemed that he wasn't there. Pacifica behaves the same.

"Did something happen here while I'm out?" Raquel asked, unable to resist her rising curiosity. No one answered.

Raquel sighed. "I've been out for just four days and now when I came back, everyone is suddenly strange?" she turned to look at Shannon, "Don't tell me Shannon that you two had a fight again?"

"It's more likely a misunderstanding Raquel." Shannon replied. "But I don't have to explain it to her any longer. She knows she's wrong but won't admit it."

"Someone brought a whore inside the house, Oneesan." Pacifica retaliated.

"I can't believe that the sister I've been protecting for many years has misjudged me so easily. If you're in my position, I tell you, it's not quite easy at all." Shannon said, he was looking to Raquel but his words were meant to Pacifica.

"He's saying things as if he knows my feelings, but he does not! I'm not judging anyone, I'm just mad the fact that I saw it on my very own eyes. He should at least consider my feelings as his sister."

"She doesn't know the whole story yet." Shannon replied back, "In fact, she doesn't even want to hear my explanation."

"Who needs an explanation when the evidence was so clear?"

"Oh shut up you two! What is this? A lover's quarrel? Or am I living with two kids here?" Raquel butted in.

The two was then silent. Then she added, "Aren't we a family here?"

"I'm the only one who's not part of the family." Pacifica said while bowing her head.

"Pacifica! How can you say that? Of course you are." Raquel reassured.

Shannon stood up, clenching, "Fine. From now on I don't have a younger sister. Someone who is narrow-minded and so stubborn isn't my sister at all. The sister I know isn't like this at all." He declared in a rough tone then he turned around to walk away, "I'm done with my dinner."

"Shannon! Shannon!" Raquel called but he gone already. When Raquel heard Pacifica's sobs and cry, she went to her and embraced her for comfort. "I don't know what happened while I was gone but, I know that Shannon didn't mean it. He must be so tired, perhaps he has a problem on his own that he could no longer control his temper. So don't cry."

"I hate him now."

"You should never say that, Pacifica. If there's anyone here who loves you more than anything else, it is Shannon. In fact, he is even much closer to you than me. But sometimes, you should reconsider his own feelings too, especially since he does intentionally hide it from us. He also has a pride and you know that."

"He hates me now, doesn't he?" Pacifica cried again, remorse was written on her face.

"As far as I know, he couldn't hate you. If you say sorry to him he will succumb. For now, let us give him a time for himself somewhere. Then he'll be back with a cooler mind again. I know, since your brother loves this family more than anything else."

"I'm not a good sister after all."

Raquel did just sigh.


End file.
